Kyoudai, The Last Dragon Taiyoukai
by kaerfemina
Summary: 200 years before Kagome comes to the feudal era, the last dragon taiyoukai is born. When he is orphaned at a young age, what will happen when he stumbles upon the magical well? Rated M for possible future lemons. OFF HIATUS! Working on new chapter!
1. Discoveries

DISCLAIMER I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

In a deep, dark cave, two hundred years before the Bone-Eater's Well brought Kagome to the Feudal Era, the last full-blooded dragon taiyoukai was born. His eyes were the striking color of blue flame and his hair was as black as the thickest of smoke. To look at him, he looked no different than an ordinary human child, but his youki was extremely powerful. For this, his parents were especially proud. They knew he would be the most powerful dragon demon to live in over ten thousand years. Soon after his birth, his father took him in his arms and named him Kyoudai, meaning powerful.

Their lives were happy ones, until one day just after Kyoudai's fifth birthday. His parents went out in search of food for the small family when they were confronted by taijiyas. Since dragon demons are very powerful and dangerous, the human village nearby their cave feared the youkai family. Especially since their resident miko sensed the fearsome power in their newly born son. So Kyoudai's parents were killed even though they had no intentions of ever attacking the village.

Back at the cave, Kyoudai realized his parents hadn't come home and it was dusk. He grew frightened and curled up in a little ball in the back of the cave. When the taijiyas came for him, the cave was too dark for them to find him, so they gave up and left. They figured that the young youkai would not be able to survive on his own since he was so young. They decided to allow nature to take its natural course. Kyoudai, more frightened than ever at the arrival of the strangers, watched them leave and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, when his parents still had not returned, Kyoudai decided to go looking for them. Still not completely steady on his feet, he climbed out of the protection of the cave into the bright sunlight.

"Mother? Father? Are you there?" He called in a feeble voice as he walked through the forest around the cave. He had gone out with his mother often so he knew the area. He came to the edge of the forest and looked down on the small village below him. His mother had told him to never go there so he knew his parents wouldn't be there. Also the scary humans from last night would be there and he didn't want to run into them. So he turned and followed along the edge of the forest calling for his lost loved ones.

He walked for a long time. The longest he had ever walked. He grew tired and his stomach screamed at him for food. He entered the forest in search of anything that he could eat to calm his roaring hunger. He walked a little into the trees and found a bush covered in berries. He picked a few and popped them in his mouth. They tasted awful to him so he spit them out. _I need meat_ he thought as he continued to walk further into the woods.

After awhile, Kyoudai found a raccoon digging for roots. Using his instincts, he crept silently up to it. Then he pounced on it! But because he didn't have any hunting experience, it wriggled out of his grasp and disappeared into the trees. Defeated, Kyoudai hung his head and continued on.

Dusk came and Kyoudai felt very weak. It had been more than a day since he had eaten last. He walked very slow, calling into the unfamiliar forest he had wandered into. He wanted to go back to his cave but didn't know how to get back. _I'm lost!_ He thought. _How will Mother and Father ever find me if I don't return to the cave?_

Just then, he walked into a clearing. He looked around and there in the middle of the clearing was a well. His eyes widened as he realized just how thirsty he was. He ran for the well at full force. _At least I won't die from thirst!_ He reached the well and climbed up onto it. Looking down into its dark depths he thought, _but how will I retrieve the water?_ He bent down and noticed strong vines growing on the sides of the well and decided to climb down. As he did so he lost his footing and began to fall. Unable to catch himself, he braced himself for impact. When it didn't come, he looked around. The bottom of the well opened up and he was floating gently downward.

Eventually the well materialized again and he landed gently on the bottom of it. _It's dry!_ He complained. Dejected he curled up at the bottom of the well knowing that the shelter of it would be better than sleeping under the open sky.

The next morning, birds were singing merrily but that wasn't what woke him up. The gnawing, stabbing pain of hunger is what tore Kyoudai out of a peaceful sleep. Frightened, he looked around franticly, not remembering where he was. As his memory returned to him, he looked up.

"I guess I ought to climb up and look for some food," He said to himself, grabbing onto the vines that lined the well walls. He climbed up but when he reached the top he saw something that wasn't there the night before. The well was housed inside a small shack. Confused he climbed out of the well and walked to the door and slid it open a crack.

Sunlight came pouring through the opening in the door and he looked out of the little building. He saw what looked like a human shrine. _When did this get here?_ He opened the door enough so he could slip through and closed it behind him.

"Hey, you! What are you doing over there!? That well house is off limits, little boy!" Someone shouted.

Kyoudai spun around to see a girl about his age. She had very short, black, wavy hair and kind, soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry!" He said frantically bowing in apology.

The girl giggled at his reaction. "It's alright, you didn't know. I've never seen you around before. What's your name?"

He straightened back up and looked right in her eyes, causing her to gasp at their intense blue color. "My name is Kyoudai" He said proudly.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Kyou-kun. I'm Emi." Just then Kyoudai's stomach made a loud growl and he blushed. "Oh! Are you hungry?" He nodded. "Then come on, I'll get you some food." She took his hand and led him into the house.

* * *

Higurashi Emi, fifteen years old, was on her way to school. A sixteen-year-old Kyoudai was walking beside her. The Higurashi family had brought him in when he was five because he was an orphan and didn't have anywhere to go. He adapted wonderfully to modern Japan and was very protective over Emi. He remembered almost nothing of the world he was born into and believed himself to be human. As they walked, Emi reached out and took his hand. He looked down at her and she just smiled brightly at him. He smiled back. He loved her with all his heart but he never knew how to tell her, though she already knew. She felt the same towards him, ever since the first time she looked into his eyes. Neither of them ever acted on their feelings for the other but everyone around them knew of their mutual love. They were inseparable.

They arrived at school and went to their separate classes, reluctant to leave the other's side. They met up at lunch and shared the bento that Mrs. Higurashi packed for them. After lunch they had a free period together which they spent in the soccer field with a few friends kicking a ball around and having fun. Then the two of them needed to part ways again. In Kyoudai's last class, a friend of Emi's passed him a note. It read:

_You're clueless you know that? Emi is in love with you  
__& I know you love her too. So why aren't you together?_

Kyou stared at the note wide eyed. Emi returned his affections? Why didn't he know this before? So he wrote her back.

_I didn't know she loved me in return. What should I do?  
__Will you help me?_

Two seconds after she got the note she was passing it back.

_OF COURSE I'LL HELP! Why do you think I brought it up?  
__Emi is going over a friend's after school to study, so meet  
__me after the last bell. We'll figure something out then._

He turned and looked at her and nodded his head to let her know he accepted her proposal. He turned back to the sensei but couldn't focus on what he was saying. He was too excited at finding out that Emi loved him too. The last twenty minutes of class seemed like an eternity for Kyoudai.


	2. Confessions & Embarrassments

I probably could've waited to receive some reviews before updating, but I love this story and wanted to share. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kyoudai nervously sat at the top of the steps that led to the Higurashi family shrine

Kyoudai nervously sat at the top of the steps that led to the Higurashi family shrine. Emi was due home from her friend's house shortly. Usually, he looked forward to the sight of her loveliness starting up the steps. He would always run down to her, take anything she may be carrying, and accompany her the rest of the way to their home. Today, however, was completely different. He kept going over in his head what Emi's friend, Karin, had told him after school.

"_You need to confess your feelings to her or you will never get anywhere. You'll be stuck as 'friends' forever. Do you want that?" Karin said._

"_No," Kyou stated flatly._

"_Alright, so you know what you need to do?" He nodded. "Good. But do it in a romantic place. That always makes it so much more special for the person receiving the confession." She smiled at him. "Now go and get ready for when she comes home!" She started to push him for the door._

Kyou stared down at his hands in his lap. He knew the perfect spot to tell her, their waterfall. Behind the shrine was a forest. Kyou and Emi used to go walking there when they were kids. One day they found a river that had a beautiful waterfall not too far from the shrine. He knew that would be the perfect place to confess. _But what will I say?_ He thought.

"Kyou-kun?" He looked up directly into concerned brown eyes. "Are you alright? You look upset."

"No, Emi. I'm fine. Here, let me take your books." He said, relieving her of her burden. They began to walk towards the house.

"There _is_ something wrong." Emi said, still concerned. "You're never this quiet."

"It's nothing. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Later, right now I'm hungry and the smell of your mom's cooking has been driving me mad with hunger!"

Emi giggled at his joke knowing how much he loved food, grabbed his hand and walked into the house.

After supper, Kyou asked Emi if she wanted to go for a walk with him in the woods. She smiled at him and approved. It had been so long since they walked through the trees together, she thought it would be a nice change of pace.

They went outside just as the sun was beginning to turn the sky gold. The clouds strewn across the sky were lovely shades of pink and orange. They walked in silence for a while, staring at the beauty all around them. When they reached the waterfall, the setting sun filtered through the leaves and lit it up. The cascading water sparkled and a small rainbow arched over its base. It was a lovely sight to behold and even more of a romantic setting than Kyou could have hoped for.

Emi sat on a large, flat rock that jutted into the pool at the waterfall's base and removed her shoes. She dipped her feet into the water and motioned for Kyou to do the same. He smiled and obediently sat beside her and removed his shoes, rolled his pants to mid-calf and dipped his feet in the water beside hers. She playfully kicked the water causing sparkling water drops to fly through the air. She sighed peacefully and leaned her head on Kyou's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and echoed her sigh. This was it, his perfect chance to finally confess how much he really loved her!

"Emi...?" Kyou started

"Hmm?"

"I have something really important to tell you and I'm not really sure how to say it."

Emi sat up and turned to look at him. His fire blue eyes were focused on the falling water in front of him. They wore an expression which she had never seen before. "Then just tell me." She said, feeling a little concerned.

His eyes turned slowly and gazed into hers. Her heart began to race but she didn't know why. He stared at her, unsure of what to say. He gathered his courage and decided to just go for it. "I love you, Emi. I always have, and I always will."

Tears welled up in Emi's eyes as the words spilled from his lips. These were the words she had always waited for. "I love you too, Kyou! Since the day I met you!" She fell into his arms and embraced him. Tears fell unchecked down her cheeks. They pulled apart and Kyou gently wiped away her tears.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that." He said softly. She just smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her closer to him as he bent to meet her. They moved closer and closer until their lips touched. It was soft at first but soon it deepened in their passion and love. Emi threw her arms around Kyou's neck as he gently laid her on her back while he continued to kiss her.

Heat began to build within Emi and she let out a gasp as this new feeling took root. Kyou took that as an invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He explored her mouth, tasting her, and she was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. His own heat began to build. He wanted more and it frightened him. So he pulled away and quickly sat up.

Very flustered, Emi sat up as well. "Why did you stop? That was wonderful!" She said breathlessly.

"I had to stop."

"But why?"

"Because if I waited any longer I wouldn't have been able to stop and I don't want to do anything you are not ready for." Kyou said wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh," She realized what he meant by that and was thankful for his restraint. Then she remembered the feelings she had felt while he was kissing her. She didn't want him to stop. Was she ready for this? "What if I told you I _was_ ready?"

Kyou looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kyou. I love you. You're the only man I've ever wanted to be with. I'm ready to give myself wholly to you." She smiled sweetly. "Besides not too long ago, it was common for people to be married by the time they were our age. It's no big deal."

"Emi, that was over a hundred years ago. Things are much different now." He glanced around them for a moment. "It's getting dark anyway. Let's go back home." He stood and offered a hand to Emi to help her to her feet. She took it and with his assistance stood up. He led her through the soft grasses around the waterfall to a fallen log and had her sit down while he fetched her shoes. He helped her put them on and put his own on as well.

Together they walked back to the shrine. Neither spoke, they were both lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the house, Kyou gave Emi a quick kiss and opened the door for her. He quickly bid his adopted family good night saying he had some studying to do. He went up to his room and sat at his desk staring at the open book in front of him. But he couldn't focus, his thoughts were on Emi.

_Did she really mean it? Is she ready for that kind of a relationship? I know she said she's loved me since she first met me, but I just don't know if she's just saying that to please me or if she really is ready._

His mind reeled with these thoughts for quite awhile until a light knock was heard on his door.

"Yes?" Kyou called absently.

"Kyou, it's late. Get to bed." Mrs. Higurashi spoke through the door.

Kyou looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. The bright red display showed 23:08. It was late! "Sorry, I'll get in bed as soon as I clean up and change. I guess I got so wrapped up in my studies I lost track of the time." He lied, picking up his books and shoving them into a book bag.

"It's alright, just hurry up and go to sleep." With that she walked away to her own bedroom.

_Sleep? How will I be able to sleep? All I can think about is Emi. _He sighed and began to remove his clothes. Then he heard Emi humming in the bathroom right next door. The bathroom was directly between their two bedrooms and they shared it. His bedroom had a door into the bathroom which had a door that led into Emi's room. The only way into the bathroom was through one of their rooms. Kyou stared at the door knowing that she was in the bath. She always hummed when she took a bath. He walked over to the door and leaned his ear against it listening to her angelic voice hum a simple little tune. He heard the water splash a little as she moved within it. Suddenly he realized that he was standing there at the door with absolutely no clothes on and Emi was on the other side of the door wearing just soap bubbles. He felt the familiar heat that he felt only a few hours ago, at the waterfall, build up in him again as he thought of her nakedness. Growing frightened once more of his own feelings of desire, he stumbled backward away from the door and fell on his rump.

"Kyou-kun? Are you alright?" Emi's voice came through the door.

"Ow…I'm okay. I just tripped."

"That didn't sound like just a trip…" Emi was opening his door to the bathroom. Kyou's eyes widened in terror as he looked up and saw Emi frozen in his doorway staring at him. She had hastily thrown on her thin, cotton robe which was soaked and clung to her since she didn't bother to dry off before she put it on. He sat on the floor completely naked, also unable to move, locked in her gaze of shock. Finally, Emi broke the silence. "What were you doing?"

"I…I…" He felt his cheeks get hot as a deep blush spread across his face. "I was getting ready for bed and heard you humming and wanted to listen. Then I realized I was naked and that you were too just on the other side of the door." His blush deepened as he spoke until his whole face was deep red. He stood and grabbed for his robe and wrapped it around himself. "I couldn't help but be aroused thinking about that and I got scared and stumbled and fell."

Emi just stared at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. _I bet she thinks I'm a pervert. She probably hates me now._ Panic spread through his entire being. He loved her. He didn't want to lose her!

Suddenly Emi smiled. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his red, hot cheek. He shivered at her touch. "It's alright. I understand." She pulled his head down and kissed him, pouring all of her love into it causing Kyou to shudder from its intensity. She reached her hands under the folds of his robe at his chest and slid the robe off of his torso. Lean muscles could be seen under his tanned skin. She kissed his chest and then looked up at him. She looked deep into his eyes as he returned her gaze. He leaned in and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her small figure.

Emi reached to her own robe and began to pull at it trying to remove it. "No," Kyou said, removing her hands.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Emi pouted.

"I don't want you to do this only because you think this will make me happy."

"But I do want it."

"I can't know that for sure. I don't want you to regret this decision later."

"But--" She started but was cut off as Kyou placed a finger on her lips.

"Enough, it's late. Go to bed, Emi." He pointed through the bathroom to her bedroom door.

She huffed but obediently turned and walked through the bathroom to her bedroom door. Before she opened it she looked back over her shoulder. Kyou waved his hand as if trying to push her forward. So she opened the door and entered the darkened room. She closed the door and turned on her light. Sitting on her bed, her vision blurred as tears began to well up. He rejected her twice! Was she doing something wrong? Was it even her at all? He certainly didn't seem like any teenaged boy she knew. Any other boy his age would have gladly accepted what she was offering. What made him different? Then she had a revelation. _It must be because he loves me and doesn't want to harm me in any way. Anyone else wouldn't have cared like that_. She smiled realizing just how sweet he was. she got dressed for bed then curled up in her warm bed and drifted into a restful sleep.

Kyou stared after her and when she shut the door, he turned and changed into his pajamas then climbed into bed. He closed his eyes but just couldn't relax. His mind wouldn't allow him to sleep. All he could think about was Emi's passionate kiss. He could feel the love pouring from her through that kiss. _Maybe she is ready…_ he thought as his mind finally let go and he drifted to sleep.

Okay, what did you think? Please review if you read this. I want to know what you think. Should I continue?


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! Check it out, I'm alive! I'm terribly sorry to all my fans out there for not updating in the past 6 months. I've been having terrible problems. First, the holidays happened and I had no time to write. Then when I actually had time, I had major writer's block. I tried to force something out but everything I wrote was crap so I scrapped it. Then when I finally found my muse again and got something written that I liked, my computer decided to bite the dust. All my work is now trapped in the hard drive of my laptop, which I think has either a broken motherboard or the processor died. So until I can retrieve those files, don't expect an update.

I know these are just excuses. So I'm sorry. I'll get to work on updating ASAP. Wish me luck!

Until next time!

kaerfemina


End file.
